G.O.H. Tournament Wristbands
Wristbands provided by the G.O.H. Tournament that are given to its participant and used to provide them with information on there opponents. They are also used by the Judges as power limiters. appearance A black wristband that normally has the indicators LV, HP, and GP lit up across it when not in use. When in use each of the indicators will have a number light up next to it when measuring someone's fighting ability. In addition, the person whom the wristband is gathering information from will also have their name and fighting style shown as well. abilities The wristbands are specifically 'nano interface technology' that receive and send information from the bio-nanoparticles that G.O.H. participants get injected into them prior to the tournament. The wristbands give their wearers information about their own physical strength, energy, etc. as well as their opponents information. INFORMATION GATHERING The specific information obtained by the wrist bands vary from person to person, but each person has each of the following measurements: * Level (LV) - the measurement of a person's physical abilities, such as strength and speed. The higher the level a person has the stronger they are, causing many fighters believe that levels show a person's true strength, though this has been proven to not be the case. A persons level can usually be raised through physical training, becoming stronger over time. In some rare cases a persons level can change instantly when they use their main fighting style such as with Jin Mo-Ri, Park II-Pyo, and Jae-Kal Taek, though their levels goes back to normal when not using that style. * Health Point (HP) - the measurement of a persons health and ability to continue fighting. The higher a person HP is the longer they can fight even with injuries. When a person is injured they lose a certain amount of health points based one the amount and severity of the injury. When a person hits zero they are unable to fight any longer, though they are not considered dead due to the nanoparticles in there body that support life functions. * God Point (GP) - the measurement of a person's ability use Charyeok. The higher the GP the stronger their the user's borrowed power is. Even those who do not use Charyeok, like physical fighters and martial artists have a certain amount of GP, they just don't make use of it. GP can get higher through training and communication with one's Charyeok. ** Fight Style - Another piece of information obtained by the wristbands is a person's fighting style. Though it does not give a measurement of a person's prowess with a specific fighting style, the fact that it identifies fighting styles allows fighters to anticipate and prepare for fighting against them. power limiter A rarer ability of the wristbands, almost exclusively used by the Judges of the G.O.H. Tournament. As most judges are very powerful fighters who use Charyeok the wristbands are used to limit their power, most likely to prevent them from accidentally causing unwanted damage to the world around them. Park Mu-Jin even made a penalty of a salary cut for those who removed their limiter without his approval. When the wristband is on a person can't use their Charyeok to it's full potential, leaving it's power very diminished. In addition, all of a judges measurements are shown to much lower than normal with their wristbands on, most likely to hide their true abilities. However, when the wristband is removed the effects of the power limiter are undone and the measurements go back to normal, thus allowing them to use the full power of their borrowed power, as shown when Judge Q's GP went from 100 to 2500 after removing his to summon Joker. gallery judges.PNG|The Judges stats with their limiters on GP.PNG|Judge Q's GP after removing his limiter blip.PNG|Instant level change limiter.PNG|Mu-Jin explaining the power limiter Category:Items